These Two Lovers
by Karshiva
Summary: Twilight feels a strange feeling towards Discord.He feels the same way about Twilight.When he is freed,what will happen as the two of them as The God and Godess of Chaos and Disharmony?
1. Prolouge

_**These Two Lovers: Prologue**_

It__was a dark, damp and cool night. One could even see their breathes turn into mist at this time of the night. In the land of Equestria, at a small town called Ponyville, lives a young purple unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight is the personal student of Princess Celestia and best friend of the princess's sister, Luna. Twilight and her five best friends are the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus that represents the Element of Loyalty. Pinkie Pie, the pink earth pony who represents the Element of Laughter. Rarity, the unicorn that represents the Element of Generosity. Apple Jack, the orange earth pony, represents the Element of Honesty. Fluttershy, the Pegasus that represents the Element of Kindness.

For Twilight, she represents the most powerful element of all. The Element of Magic and Friendship. The leader of the bearers of Harmony. It's their duty the protect Equestria from anything that was not Harmony. Very recently, the mane 6 had defeated an enemy of Celestia and Luna many years ago. The God of Chaos and Disharmony, Discord.

Discord had been trapped in stone by the two princesses. He had managed to escape, creating chaos everywhere he went. From making rabbits growing deer legs, to cotton candy clouds that rained chocolate milk, to making apples growing three times their size.

The mane 6 defeated him with the Elements of Harmony, despite him tricking Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie thanks to Twilight. She never gave up on her friends, she believed in them.

However, when the six of them had finally sealed him into stone again, Twilight felt a sudden sense of guilt for sealing Discord. She felt sad at the thought of seeing him just trapped in stone, with the look of horror on his face plastered on his face.

This is the story of Discord and Twilight, these two lovers who changed the world because of love.

_**A/N: A very big hello to all of you Disolight fans and to those who read my stories. I'm very happing about my story with this cute couple and I hope everyone will like it. It will get better, send ideas if you can. It'll be great, I promise, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**_


	2. Feelings

_**These Two Lovers Chapter 1**_

The sun was shining brightly like a piece of gold, it was clear as day as not a single cloud was in the sky. It was a beautiful day. A normal day for the citizens of Ponyville, no chaos, no disharmony. Just another harmonic day with peace.

Twilight woke up to the sound of birds chirping, smiling to herself she got out of bed and got ready for the brand new day. "Morning Spike!"she greeted cheerfully at the baby dragon. "Hey Twilight,"he replied back with a smile.

"I'm going out so make sure everything is in order when I come back, is that ok for you?"asked Twilight. Spike nodded. Twilight smiled as she went out of the door. She walked through the streets of Ponyville to Everfree Forest. For some reason unknown to her, she had always been going there. Ever since the Discord incident.

Twilight trotted to a small lake and sat at the edge of it. She stared at her reflection on the water surface. Lately, she had been feeling a sense of guilt, guilt of sealing Discord into stone.

Well, she did know that the Elements of Harmony were going to do something to him, but she expected it to be like with Nightmare Moon, changing her from bad to good. But to re-prison him in stone _again_, well, that was just cruel!

Well, first off, no one likes to be trapped in stone, let alone love it. And it's for a thousand years, incredibly long. Twilight was turned into stone once and to be frank, she did not like it one bit. It was like being thrown into a room of darkness. No light, no nothing, just darkness as far as the eye can see.

And, although she hated to admit it, she enjoyed Discord's chaos. At first she would scold herself for even liking the thought of it. But then again, she and Discord were opposites. She likes order, he like chaos, she's organized, he's disorganized, and yada yada yada.

But one thing that made Twilight really berate at herself is the fact that she had a teensy little crush on him. She could already think of reasons why not to crush on him. One, he is the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, two, he caused Ponyville to be…well…chaotic, much to everypony's disagreement. Three, he nearly broke hers and her friends' friendship. And four, he was a Draconequus and she was a mere unicorn.

But then again, opposites attract. And Twilight had been mulling over and over a question.

_Has Discord ever been in love?_

'He might,' Twilight mused. Well, he was clearly capable of having emotions, most common for Discord, boredom. He did have a sense of amusement, although many did not agree with it.

Twilight thought silently. What if it was good for Twilight to be friends, or more, with Discord? Well, he is her opposite, as is she. And, well, Twilight didn't want to admit it, but she kinda thought that maybe she should learn to have fun more instead of just study, study, study.

Much to the lavender unicorn's surprise, there was once when she did a chaotic thing. And that was embarrassing. She was casting an altering spell on a doll when it backfired and instead of being 'alive' as she wanted, it became a variety of colors, one eye was blue and the other was yellow, the hair was shocking red with green streaks in it, the dress was in colors that didn't go well with each other.

Well, needless to say, Twilight hid the doll somewhere and kept that a secret. Though there were times when she giggled quietly to herself when she thought of it.

Well, that was enough thought of Discord for today. She got up from her position near the lake and teleported herself to Canterlot, in the statue garden.

And woe and behold, she was right in front of Discord's statue. Twilight felt a sharp pain in her chest when she remembered that _she _did that to him. If things had gone differently, well, what would have happened? She wished she knew.

She looked up into his eyes, her own showing the feelings she had inside. "I'm so sorry Discord….,"she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

And unknown to her, he heard her…and wondered why….

_**A/N:Yes, yes. I know I haven't been updating as of late. But, after thinking for a while, I decided to re-write the whole thing. And there will be dark, slightly sexual, humorous, cheesy, sassy and of course, romantic moments. I'll be adding Princess Twilight and the whole, reforming Discord business too, but it will be different.**_


End file.
